felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Negav's Middle Tier
Slightly higher than the lower tier of Negav, the Middle Tier is where the majority of Negavians live. The market, banks, temples and most other such public buildings can be found in this tier, as well as many residential buildings. This is also where the public squares and parks are situated. Sanctum of the Shining Star The sanctum of the Shining Star is an ancient temple devoted to Minalca, the goddess of luck. Standing next to the Otanac square, the structure itself is not that impressive, and actually quite hard to spot among the massive hanging gardens and vegetation surrounding it. This place is very pleasant and quiet and many Negavians love to take a stroll through the gently shaded alleys. The temple and the gardens are open to all, but guarded discreetly by Keepers of Fortune, who are famous for being able to cast bad luck on those who trouble the serenity of the place. The only part that is closed to public is the Tomthumb city of Pelnepi. House of a Thousand Suns The House is the center of worship of the god Oth on Felarya. It's a massive, imposing building, with a large dome and even more massive spire. It's outsides are burnished with gold and carved with intricate patterns. The central, circular, Theater of Truth is where the preachers give their word to the masses of Felarya. However, the building works as much more than just a cathedral - within are the many offices and other facilities that the religious officials of Oth use to organize their Felaryan base. It is interesting to note that, while the building appears to be built of only stone, it has many highly technologically advanced devices and functions concealed within it. Rumors tell of an underground complex full of automated sentries guarding the secrets of the cult, as well as many facilities of questionable religious value such as barracks and training grounds. Paranoid Negavians also claim that the Othemites can spy on them from secret cameras located on the spire... Venmys-Pieaug Library Danger: Very Low to Hazardous Inhabitants: book wyrms The Venmys-Pieaug Library of Negav is famous in many worlds for being probably the largest in the universe. Indeed, some mysterious and terrible accident occurred centuries ago, and caused the area this library is built on to become distorted. Thus, although the building looks unremarkable from the outside, there is in fact a large dimensional plane within. When you pass its doors, you enter a seemingly regular but vast library, with huge shelves stacked with books spanning as far as the eye can see. The further you go, the stranger the place becomes. Once you have gone beyond the "safe zone" (with guiding markers on the ground), and past the numerous warning signs, you truly enter a new world, a changing maze of shelves with vegetation made of paper. In some places, the shelves are ridiculously huge, resembling cliffs rather than shelves, and the alleys become as large as a canyon. The Venmys-Pieaug Library has a fauna of its own, very strange and unpredictable. Schools of wild, flying books will sometimes throw magic at you, or the carpet on which you walk will reveal itself to be... something else. It's rumored you can even find some dryads if you venture far enough; they somehow grew there and got used to reading books. Many mages believe the Library to be an ever self-expanding plane. The Negav Eye Journal A tall, oval-shaped building is the housing place of the Negav Eye, the best-selling newspaper in Negav, and probably in all of Felarya as well. The paper has been accused of relying on sensationalism to attract customers, publishing stories of crazy conspiracies, hidden treasures and dubious reports on predator behavior. It is also the only paper in Negav that will run stories on events outside of Negav... no other company is willing to go through that many employees each year. This work has paid off, as apparently some reporters have succeeded in actually getting interviews with predators! A very famous expedition was the horrific failure of an attempt to interview the Naga Anna Demorah. Grand Market District The Grand Market is just what it sounds like. Originally designed as a large city square, it became a place for merchants to sell their wares. As Negav grew and space disappeared elsewhere, soon merchants from all over the city, and from many worlds, started to flock here. Today it's a sea of merchant tents, stalls and pavilions. The buildings around the Market are also almost all shops of some sort, forming a large shopping district. Merchants there range from shady dealers selling exotic or suspicious wares on a carpet in the middle of the street, to small stands, to department stores housing a rich variety of products. Nearly anything can be bought or sold at the Market - from food to weapons, from magic items to household appliances, from amusing curiosities to bizarre relics. While there are smaller market districts scattered around and below Negav, the Grand Market outshines them all. One could spend years here and never truly see everything. Negav Academy of Science under construction Dayama theater The largest and oldest theater in Negav. It's a massive structure standing in the middle of a plaza along the Avenue of Heroes, guarded by two imposing statues marking its main entrance. Its facade is built of Pyralite, ornamented with a number of sculptures and moldings, giving it a monumental and grandiose aspect. The interior is richly decorated in Neo-Sagolian style with majestic flights of stairs, opulent painted ceilings, carved alcoves and fresco representing Felaryan mythology. The auditorium has a large stage, and many rows of seats. Several levels of balconies overlook the arena, usually frequented by nobles and the upper class of the city. Even higher are a couple of separated boxes offering an impregnable view of the stage. They are considered the most prestigious places in the whole theater and usually only seat a handful of people such as dignitaries, kings or magiocrats. A wide exit hall leads to several large rooms, allowing the movement of crowd of people and offering space for socializing and relaxing during intermission. The Dayama theater is a thriving center of culture in Negav that pride itself in hosting a wide array of events from all around the universe, from chorus and drama to exotic Qesjhatams stilted dances, Korchielan puppetry, choreographed combat ballets, and Rosic orchestras. It showed the performance of famous figures like the Nemesis danser Tey Moonsong, famous composers like Ochibal, Umoskeli, and Karmana and the Kiggstragan royal troupe. It stands as a symbol of Negav's prosperity and wealth. The Fringelis Star The Fringelis Star is the biggest bar where non-humans gather in Negav, many of them being frown upon in other drinking establishments. It's a strange, exotic, and rather shady place, where you could find the very rare hybrids such as nagas inhabiting Negav, a group of Nemesises musicians playing strangely captivating tunes with their complex instruments, some alien races from far away worlds, and the occasional neko. Humans are not exactly welcome in the Fringelis Star, although a few of them can be seen occasionally, when they have business. At the first sign of making trouble though, they are politely but firmly pushed out by Bolde Klastoon the bartender, a hulking colossus with four arms, a wide and friendly grin, and enough strength to bend a steel bar with one hand. Street of Red Flowers The Street of Red Flowers is a long avenue in Negav. It is, as the name would suggest, lined with trees that blossom the most brilliant shade of crimson. The street is marked off at both ends by massive gates, although these almost always remain open. They exist mainly as a symbol of the boundary that exists here. Indeed, the Street of Red Flowers is one area of Negav where many laws are "suspended." It has thus become one of the cities foremost entertainment districts, with gambling, drinking of suspect beverages and the meeting of women of questionable virtue being regular occurrences. However, The Street is by no means a slum or a poor area. The buildings here are some of the most elegant in Negav, and markedly different with their archaic architecture. Everything here is kept under tight control, even if it is not apparent. It is a place of color, festivities, and excess, as well as elegance and beauty. There are often slow, strange and mesmerizing parades that move up and down the street at night. It is a realm of fantasy, but one that is separated - what happens on the Street of Red Flowers stays there. Negav Baths The Baths of Negav are housed in a large, tall building that straddles the Higher and Middle Tiers. It is noted for its beautiful stonework, on both the exterior and large interior chamber. Inside are a multitude of pools, of varying temperatures and sizes, where Negavians can pay to come to relax. Large windows and skylights give the place an open atmosphere with lush vegetation. The most impressive part of the building is the Waterfall - it tumbles from the Upper Baths, where the wealthier Negavians frequent, down into the lower pools, making a jaw-dropping centerpiece. Elven District Though many elves won't admit it outright, the city of Negav, with its formidable defense, is often much safer than their smaller settlements. However, used to living in their tight-knit communities, elves are uncomfortable living so close to other races, and the styling of Negav is distasteful to many. Because some of the most powerful native mages working with the Magiocracy are elves, they pushed for a circular district in the city to be made theirs. Thus, the Elven District can be best described as a city within the city. It is surrounded in a circle by a wall, clearly marking its boundaries. Inside, the architecture is definitely elven and the area seems to be comprised of just as much gardens as buildings. It creates a beautiful combination between the natural, the artificial and the magical, with many buildings almost entirely covered by the greenery. It is also a self-sufficient community, with its own hospitals, restaurants, banks and law enforcement in the form of the Keepers of the Law. Elves are allowed to travel where they want in Negav (if they wanted to) but members of other races must get a permit to visit the Elven District. The Negav Police are only allowed to arrest someone there if they committed a crime outside its border. The Lit Ciggy Bar under construction A colorful crew of adventurers, drunkards, thugs, and wannabe heroes from one of the most popular bar (and brothel) in Negav. *Dave: Wannabe adventurer. Works as a Public Defender, manning the walls of the city and always staring out into the jungle for threats that hardly ever come. Impatient and brash, he really would rather be able to go out in the jungle himself. *Bill: Scientist who works at the Negav City Central Science Institute. He works on various projects, but is generally regarded as strange by his peers. His ex-wife is one of his coworkers, and the two despise each other. *Jeb: Jeb is dead. He was gulped down by a deerataurs. Jeb sometimes appears to people who get too drunk in the Lit Ciggy. *Grid: He is an adventurer, and fairly successful at that. Seems to have developed a bit of a rivalry with the giant Slug girl Velvet. He's a real jerk though. *Rick: Reckless adventurer. Smokes, but is seen as very suave and cool. Very well liked by girls, and is a bit of a playboy. Has even been rumored to seduce a few predators. *Buck: Superstitious adventurer. Always carries dozens of lucky charms including a pack of Dryad Lights, and a few crystal lilies. Surprisingly, he has yet to see a predator while adventuring. Maybe there is something to those charms. *Sash: Small time thief. One of the few girls who frequent the Lit Ciggy, but none of the regulars try to hit on her. Not after the incident. Grid couldn't walk straight for weeks! *Zog: Conspiracy theorist. Believes that predators are out to get him personally. Especially the dryads. *Greel: Gullible, greedy fool. He has been unaccounted for, for some time now, and is likely to have been eaten by Anko, though no one knows for sure. *Marcus: Overzealous adventurer. Likes to explore the furthest reaches of Felarya. Was mobbed by predators in the Evernight forest due to a false rumor told to him by Grid, and was never seen again. *Credits goes to Silenteric for the Lit Ciggy Bar, to Jaette-troll and Shady-Knight for the Grand market idea, and to Jaette-troll for the House of thousands suns, Negav eye journal, street of Red Flowers, the bath, and Elven district, and to Melancholy-Melody 13 for the Venmys-Pieaug Library.